¿Sabes bailar?
by Altair-san
Summary: Una melodía desconocida para un espada pero conocida para una humana podría ser la razón de que ambos formen un buen momento juntos ¿O habría otra razón? / One-shot.


**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Sabes bailar?<span>**

Nada.

En ningún lugar había rastro de la mujer.

El palacio Las Noches era inmensamente grande, pero él lo conocía a la perfección. Entonces ¿Por qué aun no la encontraba?

¿En dónde podría estar esa humana?

Sus pasos se detuvieron y respiró hondo. Primero debía tranquilizarse, sí, después de todo no iba a perder la compostura por ella, claro que no.

El cuarto espada comenzó a caminar pensando en donde podría estar.

¿Con Grimmjow?

Imposible, fue la última habitación que revisó y no estaba ahí.

¿Con Nnoitra?

Tampoco, porque ya fue a interrogarlo y no le sacó nada.

Ellos son los que más interactúan con la mujer. Si no está con ellos...

Un recuerdo cruzó por su mente.

¿Cómo no lo consideró antes?

¡Szayel! Ese científico siempre estuvo interesado en someter a Orihime a uno de sus muy raros experimentos.

Pero no podía creer que osara tal cosa, aprovechó el momento en que Aizen lo mando a llamar para ir a secuestrar a la humana.

Sin pensarlo más se encaminó al laboratorio del pelirosa. Al llegar se encontró un lugar vacío. No estaban ni espada ni humana adentro. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, si no hallaba a la humana tendría problemas con Aizen y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

De pronto escuchó una desconocida melodía proviniendo de la habitación de Szayel.

¿El científico estaba en su habitación? Era extraño, siempre, o la gran mayoría del tiempo, él estaba pendiente de sus experimentos en su laboratorio.

Se aproximó al lugar e ingresó sin necesidad de tocar la puerta dado que ésta se encontraba abierta.

Pudo observar al hollow sentado en un sofá rojo llevando una libreta entre sus manos junto con un bolígrafo. Mientras que en el suelo se veía a una humana sentada mirando un particular objeto el cual emanaba esa melodía que había escuchado.

- ¡Ulquiorra, que sorpresa! ¿Tan rápido terminó tu charla con Aizen? – el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia del ojiverde fue el pelirosa.

Orihime alzó la mirada fijando sus grises ojos en su carcelero. Se veía algo molesto, aunque no sea tan expresivo ella se percató de ese detalle y sintió que pronto estaría en problemas.

- ¿Por qué la trajiste a tu habitación? – preguntó Ulquiorra fríamente.

- Solo quería ver la reacción de los humanos con la música.

De repente la melodía se detuvo, eso llamo la atención del pelinegro porque sus ojos se posaron en ese raro objeto musical.

- Es solo una cajita de música – dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y tomando en sus manos la mencionada cosa – Si doy unos giros aquí sale la música…

Orihime hizo la demostración al cuarto espada, este evitaba mostrar su sorpresa cuando presencio como de nuevo salía esa melodía.

- ¿Lo ves? – le sonrió al notar la curiosidad de su carcelero por un objeto humano.

- Si me preguntas como lo conseguí, no te responderé – dijo Szayel guardando su libreta.

- No me interesa saberlo, vamos ya.

Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta empezando su recorrido a la habitación de la humana, ella lo siguió sin antes despedirse del científico con una pequeña reverencia.

Al llegar el primero en entrar fue el pelinegro.

- No quiero tener que volver a buscarte por todo el palacio ¿entendiste?

- ¿Me buscaste por todo el palacio? – cuestionó ella de forma inocente.

Él desvió la mirada a las manos de su prisionera.

- ¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo?

- ¿Esto? – Le mostró la caja musical – Es… Es que me gusta la canción que suena cuando la hago funcionar…

- Es solo un sonido, no tiene nada de especial.

La pelinaranja parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió levemente.

- Bueno, especial para mi aun no… ¿Sabes lo que hace a una canción especial?

El carcelero mantuvo silencio sin dejar de observarla.

- Una canción es especial cuando te trae buenos recuerdos.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué buenos recuerdos podría traer ese sonido?

Orihime rió un poco confundiendo al ojiverde.

- Creo que lo dices porque te hice perder el tiempo buscándome y encima hice que te molestaras conmigo, y la razón fue por esta caja musical ¿Verdad? En otras palabras, hoy no fue un buen día para ti.

- Definitivamente no lo fue…

- Entonces esta melodía te trae malos recuerdos, pero ¿Qué te parecería convertirlos en buenos? – sonrió esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- ¿Y cómo se logra eso?

- Es sencillo, mientras la melodía suene debe ocurrir algo memorable y satisfactorio, así para cuando la vuelvas a escuchar recordaras lo bueno.

- ¿Y qué es ese algo memorable y satisfactorio?

La humana se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

- Bueno… tienes razón, un caso es cuando ocurre un momento especial mientras suena una canción.

- ¿Qué momento especial?

- Ahh… momentos como cuando… ¡Ya sé! Por ejemplo durante una confesión, o cuando te felicitan por algo grande que hiciste, aunque también puede ser…

- ¿Qué?

- Ulquiorra – le enseñó una sonrisa - ¿Sabes bailar?

"¿Bailar?"

El espada se sorprendió un poco por la repentina pregunta, solo se atrevió a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿No te gustaría aprender?

- ¿Por qué quisiera aprender a bailar? Son cosas de humanos…

- Es que así puede que olvides el mal recuerdo que te trae la melodía que escuchaste, sé que una canción es agradable cuando la persona la ha bailado con otra y pasaron un buen rato.

- ¿Con eso me quieres decir…?

- Lo que intento decirte es que podemos pasar un divertido momento al enseñarte a bailar.

El ojiverde suspiró.

- No tiene sentido para mí.

- No pierdes nada intentándolo ¡Anda, vamos!

- ¿Y si no funciona?

- Funcionará – le regaló una sonrisa segura.

Él bajó un poco la cabeza y asintió para sorpresa de Orihime.

- ¡Qué bueno que aceptaras!

Con mucha alegría coloco la cajita tallada de madera sobre la mesa donde suele comer. Le dio unas vueltas a una pequeña llave dorada y el sonido comenzó a emanar. Era dulce, acompasado y relajante.

Orihime se acercó a su carcelero, el cual aún no comprendía bien de que iba todo esto.

- ¿Qué es primero?

- Tenemos que tomarnos las manos – dijo extendiendo su brazo para tomar la mano de él.

- Está bien… - sin mucho problema unió su mano con la de su prisionera.

Ella se percató que no había calidez, pero intento ocultar su sorpresa.

- Bien, ahora…

Colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro del espada, este se mantenía inmutable ante tal acción. Luego él hizo lo mismo, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de la humana.

- Debes colocar tu mano en mi cintura.

Ulquiorra volvió a suspirar y siguió la indicación de la mujer.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Yo doy un paso atrás y luego tú uno hacia adelante… y así uno y dos, uno y dos… - sus palabras fueron seguidas de sus demostraciones y también de la cooperación de Ulquiorra.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- Nada – sonrió – ya estamos bailando…

Era cierto.

Ulquiorra observaba como ambos iban acorde a la canción. La verdad que al final no resultó ser tan difícil como creía.

Además que tenía que admitir que era relajante. No había errores, no había incomodidad, todo era especial, o al menos así lo diría la humana.

Pero lamentablemente la melodía llegó a su fin. Sin embargo ninguno se separó uno del otro.

- ¿No fue divertido? – Le dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Esa canción te sigue trayendo malos recuerdos?

El espada mantuvo silencio pensando en su respuesta.

- ¿Ulquiorra?

- …Me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa de estas cosas.

- Soy una humana, sé de estas cosas… espera ¿A qué cosas te refieres?

- Hablo de que… - en eso se percató que ambos continuaban cerca y con las manos unidas, sin mucho ajetreo se separó de ella consiguiendo que Orihime abriera un poco sus orbes –…hablo de que esperaba que solo supieras de cosas infantiles o ridículas.

- Ahh… eso – inconscientemente tomo un mechón de cabello y comenzó a jugar con él – mi hermano me enseñó… fue una tarde que llovía y estaba aburrida en casa, él me tenía mucha paciencia… la verdad que no me fue fácil aprender.

Ulquiorra seguía con la postura firme y mirada monótona a pesar que sabía del estado del hermano de la mujer.

Sora Inoue, ese era el nombre que le dijo ella.

Entendía que debía cambiar de conversación para evitarse el sufrimiento innecesario de la humana.

- ¿Podemos volver a bailar?

Orihime abrió levemente sus orbes mirando a su carcelero, el cual lo dijo como si nada, aunque por dentro se hallaba igual de sorprendido que la pelinaranja.

¿No pudo pensar en otra pregunta?

Ya no había marcha atrás, y conociendo a su prisionera solo había una respuesta a la pregunta que hizo.

- Claro – volvió a sonreír y luego se encamino a la caja musical para hacerla funcionar.

Vaya que la conocía bien.

La melodía empezó a resonar, cómo le agradaba escucharla, raro en él sabiendo que son cosas humanas.

- ¿Listo?

Él asintió con la cabeza acercándose para unir sus manos nuevamente.

En eso Orihime lo sintió llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Calidez

No era superficial, pero logró sentirlo de alguna forma. Observó al hollow una vez que estaban en la postura correcta del baile.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó él.

La pelinaranja sonrió llena de felicidad.

- La canción también se volvió especial para mí, más de lo que ya era.

La joven de ojos grises hizo el primer movimiento y Ulquiorra comenzó a seguirle el paso.

Sinceramente quería saber que trataba de decir con eso. En ocasiones esa humana dice palabras tan interesantes que le gustaría saber que pasa por su mente.

Bueno, luego pensaría en eso.

Ahora lo que importaba era el momento, ese momento que haría que esa melodía le trajera buenos recuerdos, aunque más que el baile…

La razón principal era esa mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer este One-Shot!<strong>

**Los reviews son bien recibidos :3**


End file.
